


Dear future husband.

by skyblue993



Series: Dear Future Husband [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Connor naive, Fluff, Jude groomzilla, M/M, Surprises, meet the parents, sweet family moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title of the work from the song "Dear Future Husband" By Meghan Trainor.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Dear Future husband

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the work from the song "Dear Future Husband" By Meghan Trainor.

I love my boyfriend...I really do,but if there's something that just drives me crazy about him it's his "Commitment issues".

He's loyal,he's faithful,he loves me more than anything in the whole world..But then why doesn't he want to marry me?

I'm the classic "Groomzilla"..I love weddings and every little things that is related to it; I'm going crazy seeing my friends getting married,Even Taylor did! And every time they ask us: "When the most famous couple of San Diego will say I do?" we both have different reactions.. 

I feel bad, really uncomfortable because it's right to ask... we've been together for nine years! Even I ask myself :Why doesn't he want to say "I Do?".

He laughs and shrugs off his shoulder..Like it's a joke.

_Dear future husband Here's a few things_  
_You'll need to know if you wanna be_  
_My one and only all my life._

He makes me mad! because He doesn't understand how much this is important to me.. I never had a positive opinion about marriage until I met Stef and Lena,but still, it's a big deal for me.. and I don't understand why he's not a big deal to him...doesn't he love me enough?

The uncertainty is driving me crazy,and sadly it has influence on our relationship...

Like that one time when we were watching a romantic movie cuddling on the couch, and I started lecturing him because at the proposal part he gave a snort.

"What?" I turn my face toward his shifting away a bit from our embrace.

"Nothing.."

"You made a sound with your mouth.. it's bothering you that he proposed to her? I mean... it's not what one person is suppose to do when is so in love with his person,that he want to spend the rest of his life with said person?!"

I didn't want to be subtle,I gave him all the possible hints on this planet..but he just didn't get any of them, so that time I was on full attack...

But sadly He didn't seem affected by my words..at all, and he just said laying a kiss on my forehead.

"Of course baby..I'm sorry".

_After every fight_  
_Just apologize_  
_And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right_  
_Even if I was wrong_  
_You know I'm never wrong_  
_Why disagree?_  
_Why, why disagree?_

The frustration is driving me crazy, this afternoon I'm so pissed off with him that I didn't even greet him when he came home from work.

I keep looking at my,very casual,bridal magazines and when he comes in the kitchen I notice for a slight second his lips turning from an amused smirk into his casual,innocent expression.

It was just a friction of a second, but I noticed..I notice everything he does,even when I'm pissed off... I can't not watching him,he's too handsome to not looking at.

And he's all mine.. like the way he's now leaning on the counter a few feets from where I'm sitting on the kitchen's stool.. looking at me intently.

"Take a picture,it lasts longer" My bitterness makes him laugh ,and although I'm mad at him, hearing his angelical laughters makes me smile too.

_Even when I'm acting crazy_

_Tell me everything's alright._

Taylor calls, asking me if we can hang out tomorrow...we haven't see each other that much since she just got back from her Honeymoon.

She proposes a spa day asking me if I'm cool with it, she doesn't need to ask, I'm all for it.

 

"I'm going to the spa with Taylor..don't wait me up" I come closer to the couch where my beautiful,annoying,stubborn,boyfriend is sitting on.

"Have fun" He winks at me giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Oh I will, I'm feeling bad leaving you here all alone..but hey,you can spend your time here clearing up your mind" 

_Please God let him understand .....Please God._

"About what?" he asks looking at me with those huge hazel eyes.. so candid and innocents,and so freaking naive!

"You know what? I'll just go...I give up!" I let out a sight of frustration turning around and heading out of the door slamming it a little harder than necessary. 

I take advantage of my afternoon with Taylor to relax..and barely venting about Connor.

Well maybe I didn't relax, and I spent the whole time venting about Connor, spending the whole the afternoon saying things like:

"He doesn't love me! He doesn't! why doesn't he want to marry me? I cook every single one of his favourite dishes just to make him happy...I watch Downton Abbey with him, even if it bores me to tears! I'm going to those football games and hearing rambling on and on about it even if I don't give a crap about it! But I do all these things because I love him! and I want to spend the rest of my life with him!".

"So go tell him! You don't need to wait that he takes this step! Do it for yourself!"

Taylor is right.. If he doesn't,I will.

I get home early,because I want to get over it with this parade.

As soon as I come in, our house seems different.. there's something changed.. but I can't figured what.

"Connor?" he doesn't answer.

He's not in the living room.. I walk into the kitchen but he's not there either.

"Connor?!" still no answers.

I notice my bridal magazine spread open on the kitchen's table,and there's a note between the pages.

"The first time I saw you,I knew you were  the one."

My hearts starts beating faster and my cheeks blushing..

"Connor?" I call him again,but still...no answers.

I turn around the piece of paper and there's another thing written on it:

"Go in the living room"

I start walking towards the living room, my heart feeling heavier with every step..I don't know why but I'm starting to feel nervous...so much nervous.

On the coffee table there's another note, I leaning toward it, taking it and reading:

"Follow the path that will lead you to happiness".

I don't know what kind of path he's referring to.. but my instincts suggests the bedroom.

Such a naughty instincts.

I head towards our bedroom and as I'm starting to walk down the hallway I see something on the floor that just leave me breathless.

On the floor are placed blue petals of rose... that leads the way towards our bedroom.

I can't believe Connor has done all of this,when I see him I'm gonna kiss the world out of him.. that's for sure.

Before opening the door, I'm standing few seconds taking deep breaths.. the emotions and the love I feel for this man is driving me insane.

I think my heart will probably explode for the happiness.

I feel loved,and although Connor doesn't want to marry me.. if he doesn't.. I want to,and I decided that I will proposed myself to him.

Right now.

 

_I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed_

_Open doors for me and you might get some kisses_  
_Don't have a dirty mind_  
_Just be a classy guy..._

_Buy me a ring_  
Buy-buy me a ring baby.

 

I open the door, and still there's nothing in front of me..

No really,I can't actually see anything...what the..? why it's so dark in here?

"Keep your eyes closed" he whispers softly into my hear..and in complete silence I can feel the beats of my heart going crazy.. 

And I think he feels it too,because he says:

"Relax...I'm not gonna murder you"

He makes me laughs..I needed it,I love him so much that it hurts.

"Are you ready?" 

_No...._

"Yes".

He took his hands off my eyes,and my heart officially stops beating.

There's our bed, covered in the same blue petals that were leading me here.. where he arranged all of this.. to make me happy,to love me forever..

On the bed he has written with the petals:

"Will you marry me?"

I felt my heart beating again,although I've lost every cells of my brain.. this man,I can't believe him..

I turn around towards him,and he's kneeled down looking at me hopeful,and scared.. and so in love that my eyes starts burning for the tears I'm holding in.

Joyful tears of course.

He's holding a velvet box, with a beautiful golden ring inside of it.

I feel my legs giving up, and I kneel down in front of him nodding enthusiastically and shamelessy letting tears to fall down.

He lets out a sigh of relief and he puts the ring on my finger.. I stare at the golden bright ring that just mirrows how I'm feeling right now..

Bright and sparkling.

I never thought that I would have experienced this kind of happiness.

Never in my life I felt so full.

"I love you" He says before kissing me senseless.

"I love you too" I reply after he pulls away, holding my face into his hands and wiping away the tears.

He has this huge smile on his face that just reflects mine, and we can't help ourself but kissing again.. 

This man is gonna be my future husband..And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life calling him like that.

 

_Dear future husband,_  
_If you wanna get that special loving_  
_Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night._

_Future husband, better love me right._

 


	2. Hey baby,I think I wanna marry you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative ending of chapter N.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the chapter from the song "Marry you" By Bruno Mars.

_"So go tell him! You don't need to wait that he takes this step ! Do it for yourself!"_

_Taylor is right.. If he doesn't,I will._

_I get home early,because I want to get over it with this parade.._

 

I open the front door and everything looks exactly the same.. Ifeel a painful rush of disappointment spreading throught all over me and once the door is closed I feel all of my determination fading away.

I'm standing here for a while, leaning my body against the door thinking that maybe I shouldn't push him.. maybe He wants things to stay in this way,Maybe I should let it go..But then again a realization hits me. 

If I'm doing this for him... If I'm giving up on my biggest dream, to get married and having a family means that I would give him the moon and stars If he asks me. Why couldn't he? I love him enough to let this go.. but apparentely he doesn't love me enough to take this step with me.

So I'm gonna talk to him, and he's gonna listen to me.. and if we're not on the same page I'm gonna kick his ass.. seriously.

I can already feel anger rising up from the pit of my stomach.

"Connor ?!" No answers.

I'm going to the kitchen, and he's not there. I Try into the living room.. not there either.

There's only one place where he could possibly be.

I crack our bedroom's door open and There he is... laying on our bed,sleeping like an angel.

I come closer to where he's lying, sitting down on the mattress next to his sleeping figure. I contemplate him for a while.. he seems so relaxed... poor thing.. he must be tired for all the stressful working hours.. I should let him sleep..But, I'm still pissed at him so..

"Wake up handsome!" My high pitched voice echoed throught the whole room.

I'm mean.. and I look like a psyco right now, I'm aware of that..and as he slowly opens his gorgeous eyes maybe he's thinking the same. I can clearly see it from the way his eyes are widening, and his mouth is falling open in confusion.

"Jude what the hell?!" He groans rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" Well.. Connor gets a little grumpy when he's woken up like this.

It would be rude not answering this question. So I do.

"Yes! And who's fault is that?!" His eyes widen even more if that's humanly possible.

I let out a sarcastical laugh shaking my head... I Can't believe that he hasn't understand yet.

"What do you mean? What Could I have done to pissing you off so badly?!" He gets up from his laying position and sitting on the mattress.

Eyebrows still furrowed in confusion...

I don't understand if he's just slow or he's messing with me.. the frustration makes me cry, and I feel my eyes glistening with tears. His confused expression turns into worry and concern,and I'm feeling even worse.

"Jude..." He says attempting to raise a hand towards my face to wipe away my tears, but I don't let him.

"Nine years.." I'm starting to say, looking down at the sheets, not being able to look at him in the eyes.. because more painful than the frustration caused by his complete naiveness, is the realization that I want to take this step with him, and if he doesn't want to.. this means that I will never be happy.

And that means.. that we're never going to be happy together, so truthfully speaking there's a chance that if he doesn't say yes.. we eventually are going to break up.

"We've been together for nine years Connor... and I never had a day in these nine years when I've thought that this is not what I would like to do for the rest of our lives".

I feel my heart beating faster and my chest feeling lighter at every words I'm letting out.

"I loved you every single day of these nine years Connor, and I never wanted to push you.. but this is not what I want, not anymore."

I hear a deep intake of breath and I finally lift my eyes up finally looking at him.

His face is wrecked,his cheeks blushed, and his eyes are so empty and teary that almost makes me lose an heartbeat.

He gulps taking a deep breath and he asks looking into my eyes :

"Are you breaking up with me?"

His voice is so soft and low pitched that I'm starting to think that I didn't hear correctly.. did he seriously thought that.. ? 

My eyes cracks open in shock, I love him.. so much, I can't think about a single one of my days without him by my side.. but sometimes he's so slow.

I would be mad at him if it wasn't for the adorable puppy face he's doing right now.. 

I can't even with him sometimes.

I take his hand in mine, and it's warm.. everything about him is warm.

His smile.. the way his eyes bright when he's happy, and how his cheeks are blushing Any time our hands brush against each other, or how they are so warm after we kiss and I like to lay my cheek against his enjoying the warmth of his skin.

I want to have this, for the rest of my life.. so I take a deep breath and looking at him in brightful eyes I ask him:

"Connor Stevens will you marry me?".

Silence... He's like in trance,he doesn't even blink.. I'm starting to freak out, but then I feel his lips laying gently on mine.

"Yes." 

What I'm feeling right now is something that I could never explain with words.

My stomach is filled with butterflies , and I feel his huge smile against my lips , then still not breaking the kiss he gently lay me down on the mattress where we keep kissing.

After few minutes he pulls away,breathless... his gorgeous and blinding smile never leaving his face.

"Just so you know, you've been kind of a psyco."

I'm laughing and he lays another kiss on my lips.

"I Love you psyco fiancè" He says, and that makes me smile happily and kissing him again.

"I love you too." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments, this truly make me happy :)


	3. Meet the Stevens (Part 1)

There's no need to tell you what happened after the proposal... I'm still recovering from the high, smiling like a stoner into Connor's very, well built, chest.

I Will always thank all the Gods up there for giving me the gift of my future husband's Abs.

"You're thinking about my Abs aren't you?" Connor's voice interrupts my sinful thoughts and I can't help but nod, smiling wider.

"God bless your Abs" I sigh laying some feather kisses on his skin.

He sighs happily gently running his hands through my hair.

"I can't believe we're going to get married"

He laughs softly as I raise my hand, and I stare dreamly at my ring, for the millionth time today.

"I have to call everyone.. ... or maybe we can have dinner with my family and break the news!" 

As the words comes out of my mouth , Connor's face is turning pale, and his blinding smile turns into a frown.

"Baby what's wrong?" I turn my body a little so I can look at him in his eyes, filled with worry

"Its... Just..." He stutters, having an hard time finding the right words. As usual I'm very positive, and not jumping to conclusions... at all.

"You're having second thoughts aren't you?"

His eyes widens and he quickly shooks his head, recovering from his momentarily state of mutism :

"No! Of course not! it's not that! It's just....I came to realization that I have to break the news to my family...."

I suddenly feel like a jerk for accusing him of having second thoughts... and I lay my head into the crook of his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry if I accused you of having second thoughts Connor... And I know how hard is for you to tell your father.."

He sighs sitting up on the mattress and he says :" It's not that.. It's just..." He stops, taking a deep breaths and I sit up too, holding his hand and lacing our fingers together.

" My father never accepted who I was.. " He confesses "..But then he finally came around, and now It's more..supportive I guess.."

" And what is the big problem then, Connor?" I ask to him, afraid of the answer... I'm slowly realizing what the big deal is...

He lifts up his gaze and he says with a creepy serious face : " My father.. is an old school Jude, and he's very protective of me..."

I know where this is going...

"... and you need to make a really good first impression on him, you got it?"

 

Yup, I heard stories about Adam Stevens.. but I never had the pleasure of meeting him before.. but just hearing about how he treated Connor in the past is enough to increase my desire to kick his ass.

Connor forgave him and every time Adam calls, Connor tense up, he thinks very highly of his father.. and he wants him to give us his blessing.

That's why he's tutoring me in :"How to impress Adam Stevens".

We've been sitting at this kitchen table for at least two hours... and he's been asking me every time the same boring questions.. and I'm answering him smoothly, like a robot. I don't know why Connor is so afraid of his father, and I can't wait to find out.

"... Okay, so.. if he asks you about your hobbies your answer will be...?"

".. That I love going to the batting cages" My answers are filled with a very flat tone, and every one is making me rolling my eyes..

Because I hate batting cages, and I hate that I have to lie.

"Good" He says giving me a kiss on the lips "And if he asks your opinion about the last game we watched?"

"Ok, that's enough!" I'm officially bored by this parade "I'm going to impress your father Connor, he will call me "Son" By the end of the day, but please.. that's enough!"

I get up from the kitchen stool, starting to pacing nervously around the room and ramblind on and on... 

" You've been tutoring me for days! And although I think it's ridicolous that I need to impress your former homophobic father, I'm on board... so please,if you love me and you care about the integrity of my mental health, please..stop!"

He doesn't say a word, he just keep staring at me, mouth agape taking short intake of breath... and eyes...filled with hunger.

"What?" 

"You're so sexy when you get all worked up" 

I don't have the time to reply because in one smooth movement, he pushes me against the counter kissing me deeply.

I lay my hands around his neck lacing my finger into his hair and letting his tongue to intertwine with mine.

 I sigh into the kiss, I missed this.. the past few days has been intense, we went to Mom's for dinner last night and we told everyone.

It was hilarious because throughout the whole dinner everyone kept glaring at us, noticing our wide smiles never leaving our faces. And then.. while we were eating the amazing soufflè my wonderful fiancè prepared for the occasion, we told everyone.. out of the blue.

The dessert was long forgotten.

We had the best time seeing their reactions... Mom and Mama literally wrapped us in a tight sandwich hug , Mariana hugged us saying things like

"I'll be the singer at your wedding!" And "I we'll find the perfect suits.." And "I'm gonna cry... My baby brother is getting married!!! I have to tweet it!"

Callie couldn't keep herself from kissing our cheeks, insanely happy and looking at us with eyes glistened with tears. She broke down in tears a minute later.

Brandon kept himself together, smiling and wishing us the best. And Jesus... Well, he kept eating the soufflè , but then he got up and hugged us happy for the news. But Still saying things like : "Mess with Jude and you mess with Me" kind of things.

As I was saying... intense days, so I couldn't enjoyed that much the company and affection of my fiancè. Not as I'm enjoying it now.. 

"Connor..." I moan feeling his lips kissing my neck.

"Mhh?" 

"Your family should be here any minute... " I moan closing my eyes at the amazing touch, and feeling myself stirring in my pants.  And hearing his breathless laugh tickling the skin of my neck, I suspect that Connor feels the same.

Our steamy moment is interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Shit.." Connor curses pulling away "I can't go open the door like this..." He admitts blushing violently and lifting down his gaze on the front of his jeans.

I'm trying to not to look, but I'm not in a better state than him so... 

"I cannot go either, haven't you seen me?!" 

The doorbell keep ringing, and we both keep arguing about who has to go open the door.. in the end I will go, praying all the Gods in the sky that it's not Connor's family.

Throughout the walk from the kitchen towards the front door I'm trying hard to think about disgusting things... like the most hideous things that could possibly helping me cool down from my arousal, but it's definitely not working.

All I Can feel is Connor's hands, and his kisses, and his breathless laughter that sent me shivers down my spine..

I know.. I'm not helping myself.

Whoever this is, keeps ringing the doorbell and annoyed I swung the door open.

"What the...?!"

The two guests are watching me like I'm an alien.. trying to not look down, and completely red in the face.

There's whom I presume is Mrs Stevens, shocked in the face, maybe for the crimson blush on my face.. or my hair all over the place messed up by Connor's fingers.. Or the fact that I'm having a boner right in front of them.

And there's him... Mr Stevens, whose face is definitely not pleased.. I can see that from the way his jaw is clenched and the red color on his face is definitely not due by the embarassment of the moment..

"Um..."

"Mom! Dad!" Connor's high pitched voice breaks the awkward silence as he stands behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.. trying to save my ass.

"Come on in!" Connor says laying an arm around my shoulder and leading them into the apartment.. As he shows them around there's one thing that is creeping me out..  Adam Stevens eyes blazing minacingly into mine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching "Meet the parents" Last night and I couldn't resist.... :)


	4. Meet the Stevens (part2)

We've been sitting on this couch for what feels like forever.. 

The four of us looking at everything but each other, surprisingly is Mrs Stevens that breaks the awkward silence.

"Jude dear.. Tell me about yourself " She smiles at me.. she's nice, she doesn't make me uncomfortable like his very uptight and judgy husband over there.

She's tall and skinny, Blond hair and deep brown eyes..  Connor Definitely took his perfect features from her, No offense to the "Grinch" Over there.

"Well.. I'm 24 years old, I'm working as social worker an..." I can't finish what I was saying, because she raise a hand up, interrupting me:

"Hold up... social worker?" She asks surprised and I simply nod to her.

"Wow.. That's very impressive... any particular reason you chose to do this kind of job?"

Of course she doesn't know.. and I debate myself for few seconds thinking if I should share that part of my life that I only had shared with my family, and Connor.

I mean, I don't know them... and It's not exactly the best way to break the ice by telling them the atrocities I had to face when I was younger..

I realize that they are still waiting for an answer, and I snap back from my momentarily state of trance feeling Connor's hands gently holding mine.

"..He just loves helping people and childrens finding a loving and supporting family that could take care of them"

Connor explains summing it up, and I smile to him, feeling blessed that he just caught what I was thinking.. 

"Well, I'm very proud of what you are doing to helping our community Jude"

"Thanks Mrs Stevens" She gets up from the couch and she approaches me,wrapping me into a tight hug.

"Call me Lory, Dear" She whispers into my ear and then she adds "I couldn't wish a better husband for my baby"

Just hearing her saying those words makes me want to cry.. And I hug her back, smiling into her shoulder.

"Thanks Lory"

"Emh.." We pull apart and we both stare at Mr Stevens, irritation written all over his face.. I glance into Connor's direction and he just rolls his eyes.

"I'm hungry" Mr. Stevens says, with a whiny tone that resemble a baby.

"We should go out for dinner! And celebrate the big news!" Lory proposes, her voice filled with excitement. 

"Sounds like a plan" Connor agrees smiling and laying his arm around my shoulder "What do you think babe?"

At Connor calling me "Babe" His father snorts.. and I would like to go over there, where is sitting on our couch, and ask him what the hell is his problem. But I'm a grown up.. so..

"Sure thing sweetie" I agree with a very sweet extra sugary pitch in my voice , laying a kiss on his lips staring directly in Mr. Stevens eyes.

 

"You Father definitely doesn't like me"

"Why do you think that?" Connor asks, picking up a blue soft sweater from his drawer.

"Um.. let me think about it....." I Say to him laying a finger under my chin like I'm actually thinking about it. " He keeps glaring at me with those big threatening eyes.. and did you miss when I asked him: "Do you want something to drink Adam?" And he corrected me, saying to call him :"Mr Stevens"? It's like watching "Meet the parents" all over again.

Connor laughs coming closer to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I love you" He says with voice filled with wonder and amusement.

"I know..." I whine with a pout on my lips, running my hands all over his broad shoulder, running down...

"Jude...." He warns, still smiling.

"What?" 

"You're bad.." He says flirtatiously, with voice hoarse.

"Am I?" He gasps as soon as my hand lay on his ass.

"So bad.." He adds, voice short and shallow.

Our lips are few inches apart from touching, I can feel his short intake of breaths against my lips.. he comes closer with the full intention of closing the gap. My hold on his ass tightens..our lips are about to touch, when the door cracks open..

"Connor are you r.." Mr Stevens bursts in directly.. without even knocking. He finds us on the verge of kissing, with my firm grip on his son's ass.

We pull apart, but my hands stays somehow glued to his ass.

"Jude" Connor warns me with huge eyes.

I immediately take off my hands, my face completely gone pale.

Mr Stevens stares at us, completely red in the face.. he clearly doesn't know what to do.. where to look,what's to say.., and for the first time his voice cracks a little , in total contradiction with the steady, threatening voice from before.

"Um..." He says lowering down his gaze, looking slightly uncomfortable "Are you ready?" He asks, still looking at anything but us... but I mean, he should have catch it from the fact that Connor is still shirtless.

"Just a minute" Connor replies with embarassament in his voice.. the awkwardness keeps filling our day apparently.. and it's only the beginning.

 

The ride from our apartment to the restaurant is filled with silence... Mr Stevens keeps glaring at me from the driver seat, throught the rear view mirrow. 

Lory at some point has the brilliant idea to make some conversation.

"So Guys.. have you picked a location yet?"

"Um.. No, mom.. this is fresh new,so.. we haven't decided any of the details yet.. right Jude?" He turns his face in my direction, holding my hand with a smile on his lips.

"Yes..." I simply say, and then not knowing what else to add I repeat: "Yeah".

 _Wow... way to make some conversation Jude._ My brain says to me.

Connor glances at me worried.

"Is everything okay?" He murmurs leaning towards me from the passenger seat.

"Yes."

"You are sure?" He has this puppy look on his face.. his eyebrows furrowed in concern, and his lips slightly turned into a frown.. I can't help but leaning in and laying a kiss on it.

Obviously Mr. Stevens has to clear his throat in that exact moment.

"Jesus" Connor mumbles rolling his eyes in frustration.

This is gonna be a long night.

 


	5. Meet the Stevens(part3)

The tension and the awkwardness keeps filling the night. We're sitting at our table and everyone keep avoiding each other's eyes.

Adam keeps glaring at me, and I'm almost getting used to his threatening eyes... Almost.

At some point I can't take it anymore, every one refuse to talk, so I'm taking charge of the situation.

"Do you have a problem with me Adam?".

I literaly see all of them turning their faces towards me,looking at me with eyes blown wide, like I have three heads.

"Excuse me?" Adam looks genuinely confused, for the first time his mask of bitchiness starts to crack.

I feel my whole body shaking, but I can't stand any of his hateful glares anymore.

"It seems like you have a problem with me" As I'm speaking Connor's hands grabs my thight from underneath the table, like a silent sign to shut the hell up, but it's not his lucky day because I slap his hand away and keep it going with my outburst.. feeling my cheeks heating up.

"You keep going with these stares.. and glares, and noises with your throat.. unless you are suffering from sore throat.. in that case, would you like a peppermint Adam?"

"Jude..." I turn my gaze towards Connor and he's pale in the face.. completely shocked by my raging venting.

"What?" I ask laughing... he's looking at me like I'm insane. This is insane, his father is insane.. and I've tried to act cool, to ignore Adam's shitty attitude.. but I can't do this anymore. The rush of words coming out of my mouth without even realizing.. 

"You father has been rude all day.. towards me, and towards you.. and I can't believe that you even think that I'm the crazy one in here!"

"Jude this is not the appropriate place to..."  
"I don't care! He's been making me feel uncomfortable all day! So.. I'm sorry but you will keep going with this parade without me" Before realizing it, I'm getting up from the table and leading my way toward the exit, but I turn around at the last second glancing at the three of them still looking at me with wide eyes.

"It's been a pleasure Mrs Stevens" She smiles at me apologetically, before I turn around again, storming off of that place.

 

I keep walking down the sidewalk when I hear Connor's voice calling me.. I try to speed up but he catches me up very quickly.

"Jude!!" He pants, grabbing my arm and turning me around.

"Don't touch me" He flinched at my harsh tone.

"Jude... Please.. come back inside" I can't even look at him in the eyes.. I'm so mad at him.. and his father.

"I don't think so Connor.. please, take your hand off me"

"No!" He exclaims with very resolute tone.

"Wow..." I let out a sad laugh, shaking my head in amusement "You know what Connor? I Wish you were so determinate with your own father"

His resolute eyes turns into pleading in the blink of an eyes.. He looks so defeated, but I mean.. he was there,.. and I don't want to feel that uncomfortable air with my future in laws.

"I'm gonna wait for you at home... enjoy the rest of the dinner."

He doesn't say anything as I turn my back towards him.. I just feel his intense gaze following me as I'm walking home.

 

I feel like crap.

I'm sitting on our couch, eating junk food and watching a rerun of "Jane the Virgin"..

I feel miserable.. but what could I have done? sitting there and just.. let this man eating me alive with his hateful gaze? No thanks.

I'm mad ad Connor too.. so mad, I can't force him to stand up to this dad.. but Jesus, grow some balls man.

 

"Jude" Connor's soft voice wakes me up.. Apparentely I fell asleep on the couch.

I open my eyes and he's crouched against the edge of the couch, his face few inches away from mine.

"Hi"

"I need to talk to you.." He says with a frown. I immediately sit up, shifting a bit so he can down sit next to me he gently takes my hand, fiddling with my ring.

"I'm sorry... " He says apologetically, letting out a deep sigh " I should have stood up to my father.. and I shouldn't have expected you to be something that you're not just to please him."

I feel bad, because It wasn't my intention to burst out like that with him... and I feel even worse because he can't even look at me right now.

"Connor.. look at me"

He doesn't.

"Connor.." I say it again, lifting up his chin so that I can look into his beautiful, lovingly eyes.

He's clearly defeated.. and right now I just want to hold him, and tell him that everything is okay.. except, it's not.

"You..."I can't help but swallow, feeling my words stucked in my throat, like a knot. " You still want to marry me right?"

His eyes widens and he quickly nods his head, kissing me on the lips.

"Of course Jude... Nothing is gonna change that"

I feel something wet against my cheek and I realize he's crying.

"Baby... why are you crying?"   
He sniffs , letting out a sad laugh.

"I feel awful, because I made you think that my father's blessing somehow will change my decision.."

"I don't care" He adds, as I'm wiping his tears with my thumb.

"Con... It's your family.. Regardless of what your father thinks of me, I will never take that away from you..." He kisses me again softly, and I'm relieved when I feel a hint of a smile against my lips.

"I'll get used to his hateful glares" He laughs.. and I'm glad, because his smile is what I live for.

"Thanksgiving will be very interesting from now on." He laughs harder, wrapping his arms around my waist and hiding his face in the soft material of my shirt.

"I love you" I assure him, and he hummed happily against my chest.

"I love you too"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 will be the final part :) Thanks for reading!


	6. Meet the Stevens (Part4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth and final part of this fic :)

 We spend most part of the evening cuddling on the couch, with Connor laying behind me, his arms wrapped tightly around my body like he doesn't want to let me go, and softly whispering sweet loving words in my ear till we both drift off to sleep.

"Ummmmgh" Connor groans, and I feel him shifting into a sitting position.. obviously, waking me up.  
The doorbell keeps ringing, and he lets out another groan getting up from the couch.  
"I'll go.. don't bother" He says sarcastically, heading towards the front door with an amused smirk on his face.  
I sit up, and I can hear him talking with whoever was previously ringing the doorbell.  
"Hi... what are you doing here?" I hear him saying, but apparentely no one move from the threshold.  
"Yeah.. he's awake" He says, and I start feeling anxiety throught all over me.  
"Please come in"

Connor steps into the living room, followed by Mrs Stevens, and his delightful husband.  
"Jude" He greets me with a weak smile on his face... I take a moment to look at him.. he looks like he didn't sleep well last night,  his hair are all over the place and he has these huge dark circles under his eyes. He can't look at me. He looks very uncomfortable.  
"Hello Jude" Lory's voice is a lot warmer than His husband's, and I get up from the couch, giving her a smile.  
"Hi Lory" She smiles back, reaching out for me and wrapping her arms around me.  
"Are you okay sweetheart?" I Just nod, flashing a smile to Connor from over her shoulder.

We pull apart, and I propose to sit on our couch, asking if everyone wants a cup of coffee or something... considering that it's 10 AM. Connor shakes his head, Mrs Stevens says that she prefers a glass of Water.. and his father keeps staying in complete silence.

I'm heading towards the kitchen, and Connor follows me right after few seconds.

"Are You okay?" He asks hugging me from behind while I'm filling the glass of water for his mother. 

"Yeah... I don't understand though... "

"He's here, because he wants to talk." Even though I know that he's not here to yell at me or making some scenes about me stealing his precious flower of his son, and I'm well aware that regardless of what he's going to say, Connor already reassured me that it will change anything.. I feel my heart pounding hard in my chest.

He must have noticed because he lays a kiss on my shoulder saying in a soft soothing voice : "You got this." and then he adds: " And me."

 

"Thanks Dear" Lory says taking a sip of water .. Adam, just stares at us without saying a word. I sit back on the loveseat, placed across of the couch where they're currently sitting on, and Connor sits on the edge of the loveseat, right on the armrest.

"So Adam..." He lifts up his eyes, looking intently into mine with a frown on his face.

"I should probably apologize..." His eyes widen, and his mouth opens a little, like I just said the most absurd thing in the world. Wow this man is hard to please when it comes to speaking, I should probably stay mute whenever he's in town.

Mrs Stevens looks at me too, with furrowed eyebrows and she poked at at Adam on his shoulder.

"Adam" She says with a very minacingly tone....Adam clearly gets the message,so he clears his throat, letting out a deep breath.

"J-Jude... You have nothing to apologize for" Now it's my turn to be shocked... did I hear correctly?

"I was rude.. and I shouldn't have acted like.... " He clearly has a hard time find the right word, and I want to kick my self in the ass when I inconsciously blurt out, completing the sentence for him..... "An Ass".

"Jude."  Now it's Connor that pokes me in the arm, with an evident outrageous pitch in his voice.

My eyes widens as soon as I realize what I just said , and my mouth opens ready to apologize when Adam starts laughing.

My widen eyes meet Connor's, and Connor's meets Lory's. We keep looking at each other, and Adam keeps laughing his ass off.

"Oh my God...." He says with tears in his eyes, trying to keep his breath even "That was...... " He keeps laughing. And I start to lose my patience... is he serious right now?

"You're absolutely right" He agrees with a smile, and seeing him smile makes his face looking totally different..

"I've been an ass to you.. and I'm sorry for it... You maybe thought that I was acting that way because I didn't approve your relationship.. and it's not it.. "

I keep looking at him intently, waiting for him to explain.

"I wasn't a loving parent in the past.... Connor was a teenager, and I just.. made his life a living hell, because I wanted to protect him... but in the end he felt like he needed someone to protect him, from me.."

The air around us shift completely, Adam looks miserable.. his eyes are filling with tears, and I hear Connor ,from above the armchair, giving a short intake of breath.

"Dad...." He starts sadly, voice broken filled with pain.

"No, Connor it's true... you hated me" He lowers down his gaze, incapable of looking at his son's eyes . Connor gets up from the armchair crouching on the carpet right in front of where his father is sitting.

"You made me feel like something was wrong with me!" Connor cries out, and then he adds:

" I tried with every fibers of my bones to be what you wanted me to be... but Dad, in the end I had to choose.. between being what you wanted me to be, and what I wanted to be" Connor's voice starts to crack, and I don't have to look at him in the face to know that he's crying.

"I'm sorry if me, being who I wanted to be, was the biggest failure of your life"  Connor starts sobbing, and he puts his hands on his face.. I'm about to get up and hug him tightly when that happens... Adam's wide teary eyes looks down at his son.. and then, he shifts his body from the couch crouching on the floor with him, wrapping his sobbing frame into his arms.

"Don't you dare say anything like that ever again!" Adam utters , tightening his grip around his son "You're my biggest achievement Connor"

Despite the soothing words from his father, Connor cries harder.

"I'm so proud of the man you've become... And I'm sorry, for the way I acted towards the both of you.." he says lifting up his gaze on me " I just, felt... left out from such an important decision."

My eyes widens at his words, and Connor pulls away from his father's embrace, looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"W-what?"   
"What did you expect? Connor.. you grew up so fast... you left for College, and right after you graduated, you told us that you were going to share an apartment with this amazing guy.. and then you broke the news telling us that you're engaged.. what did you expect? I mean... we didn't even meet this guy before.. "  
"Dad I.." Connor tries to speak, but His father interrupts him once again:

"We didn't know anything about this guy...  if he was a good guy, we were afraid that he would have your heart broken, Connor."

Now I see what this was all about...

"Jude would never break my heart" Connor says turning his head, and looking at me with a bright smile and eyes still teary but filled with light.

"We know sweetheart.. He's a catch." Lory laughs getting up from the couch and joining his family on the floor, wrapping her arms around both of them.

" He has guts.. "Adam says amused glancing at me " And he has a quality I highly appreciate, in my future son in law"

At his words my heart officially melts, but I still feeling a little guilty..

"I'm sorry Adam, I was pretty rude towards you at dinner... " he shakes his head, gesturing me to join their family's sandwich hug. I happily get up from the loveseat joining them on the carpet.

"You have nothing to apologize for... " 

"Welcome to the family" he says, hugging the three of us in his arms, and I feel so happy  that I don't want this moment to ever end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone leaving kudos and comments :) You're the best!

**Author's Note:**

> Much needed fluff.  
> Hope you liked it :) Add me on twitter : En_sky9


End file.
